


No More

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [85]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo can't take any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

Sam bent close to the fire and listened as Frodo begged Merry to please not kill anyone as they attempted to retake the Shire from ruffian hands.

Sam's heart twisted with anguish. "He's been through too much. Seen too much that was ugly and cruel. He can't bear any more hurt."

He walked to Frodo and took his hand. "Come, now, my Frodo. Come rest by your Sam. You can do no more tonight." Frodo allowed himself to be led back to the fire where he collapsed, leaning wearily against Sam's shoulder. " _No more_ ," he whispered brokenly. " _Please… no more_."


End file.
